


Prodigal by 1001cranes [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Prodigal by 1001cranes read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Scott only ever leaves with the intention of returning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal by 1001cranes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prodigal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236274) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



**Title** : Prodigal  
 **Author** : 1001cranes  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Own Private Idaho  
 **Character** : Scott Favor/Mike Waters  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Scott only ever leaves with the intention of returning.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/236274)  
**Length** 0:03:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Prodigal%20by%201001cranes.mp3.zip)


End file.
